pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ice devil
Phineas' POV It was a topical summer morning for me and Ferb. (does that even exist?) 'we were sitting under our usual tree thinking of what to do. '(oh I get it now) 'while I was thinking Ferb taped My shoulder and pointed next door. '(hey look I didn't know there was a house there) 'I looked at where he was pointing and there was a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. '(how did you not see her?) 'it was the first time I saw her so I assumed she was new. '(oh you think what was your first clue) 'I decided to go over and talk to her what else would I do. '(lets see you could ignore her, you could wonder where Perry is, you could go see what Isabella's doing... oh wait I have that one in reverse) 'I walked over to her and introduced myself. “Hi I'm Phineas and this is Ferb I don't think I've seen you before are you new?” '(Hey has anyone else noticed a lack of semi-aquatic mammals here?) ' “Yeah.” She said with some sort of accent I couldn't tell from where though. '(aw cute I love accents epically British ones but I don't care for Ferb's) ' “I rented the house to stay at for a while during the world tournament.” '(cool wait what sport) 'She explained. “My names Cleshi (Cl-a-she).” '(oh cute name clever) 'she introduced as she looked to the side at nothing. '(It's called in eye roll you must get it a lot from Candace) “World tournament? Cool! What sport?” I asked as Ferb's jaw dropped. (tennis duh!) “Figure skating.” Cleshi told me. (darn I was wrong oh well wasn't the first wont be the last) ' then crossed her arms and let out a small smile. '(eye rolls, smirks, well doesn't she sound... charming) I was at lose of words (oh yeah I hate that) so I said the first thing that came to mind. “So where are you from?” (she's from California duh!) “Oh I'm from Nagoya, Japan.” She said. (wow I was way off I told you it wouldn't be the last) 'so that's where her accents from. '(oh yeah I forgot about the accent) ' Wow Japan I wish I could go to Japan. '(Me too I just have to learn Japaneses first oh well a job for another day) 'I was distracted by Cleshi '(seriously Phineas seriously?) '''when I heard someone say something I couldn't tell what though. (oh look Candace is here!)' “um Phineas are you even listening to me?” she complained. '(I told you it was Candace! finally I was right!)' I turned around and saw Isabella. '(What I was wrong! I was suppose to be right this time *pouts*) After I knew it was Isabella I know what she said. '(duh! She said, 'hey guys what's up'... that's wrong isn't it?) '“Sorry Isabella meet Cleshi.” I told her motioning to Cleshi who looked at Isabella weird. '(now glares she's not the nicest girl is she) ' She did a weird laugh not her normal cheerful giggle. '(wow not going so well with her and Isabella so far) '“Cleshi? What kind of name is that?” '(the kind of name that eats your name for breakfast! Now I'm hungry) ' Isabella's POV I could tell this girl is no good I mean look at her! '(What? She looks cute. Cuter then you at least.) '''All of the sudden there was a weird beeping sound from the house. '(aw! Fire! Run for you life! *runs into poll and falls to ground* ow) 'Everything stopped as Phineas' eyes widened. '(*gets up* is the fire gone?) '“oh no! Girls stay here me and Ferb know what to do?” He instructed as they ran in the house. '(of course do you ever not?) ' the beeping quickly stopped and Cleshi glared at me. '(I know it was a glare at least I was right about that.) '“You like Ferb don't you?” she asked. '(eww! No way! Why would I like Ferb... wait you weren't asking me were you?) ' “What are you kidding me? No I like Phineas!” '(I still don't know why.) even though she got my likes mixed up I could tell she likes Ferb why else why she ask like that? (I don't know maybe she's just curious?) she opened her mouth to say something (well get it out what are you gonna say) 'but Phineas and Ferb came out '(darn I wanted to hear what she had to say) '''she stopped and greeted. “Hey Ferb!” (oh shut up Cleshi he doesn't deserve it) Ferb to no surprise just waved. '(Ferb seriously needs to talk more!) ' all of the sudden Phineas got that smile on his face. '(oh god someone crack a window) '“Ferb I know what we're gonna do today!” he said like normal. '(I need to get better at reading faces oh well a job for another day) ' We all looked at him curious and I asked. “Really what?” '''(oh I'm just gonna get it wrong again but an ice rink) “We're gonna build an ice rink!” he explained throwing up his arms. (see I told I was wro- wait I was right? I was right! *throws up arms* wohoo!) ' Cleshi gave a confused look. '(this is because I was right isn't it) '“How do you expect to do that?” '(what do you mean that's nothing for them) “oh yeah I forgot to mention everyday during the summer Ferb and I build awesome stuff.” (no not everyday there was that one day they did NOTHING) she looked impressed, smiled, crossed her arms and said. “Sounds like a plan.” (wow that was almost too quick) oh that's it for this chapter so tell me what you think and it's up to you to decide if the narrator stays or not she's NOT based off of me but I find her funny but annoying so you tell me if she should stay. Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages